disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jane Porter
Jane Porter to postać z serii Tarzan. Opis Jane jest inteligentna i piękna młoda kobieta. Ona okazała się nieco gadatliwy, ale uroczy jak również prawidłowe. Jane jest również potwierdzenie ich miłość do sztuki, a ona nie boi się zapuszczać w głąb dżungli, aby zwrócić przyrody. Po poślubiła Tarzan, Jane stała się mniej zniewieściały i bardziej jak małpa która została podana przez Tarzan. Jane wydawało się to jako obrazę, choć później mówi, że nigdy nie słyszałem czegoś tak piękny, pokazując, że nie jest obrażony. Tarzan, Jane jest kobieta w jej wczesnych lat dwudziestych z jasnej karnacji i brązowe włosy. Kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawił się w filmie jej strój i osobowości nie był przystosowany do dżungli, ale jako, że film porusza się na jej strój staje się bardziej owocna, jak ona rośnie bardziej przywiązani do dżungli do punktu na końcu filmu, jej wygląd jest teraz podobny do Tarzana, jak ona teraz mieszka w dżungli. Kiedy Jane pojawiła się ubrana była w długą żółtą sukienkę z białym rękawice, buty białe (z czarnym na podeszwach, palcach i piętach, jak Mary Jane buty), biała kiecka, majtki białe, a włosy w kok. Później, gdy Jane wprowadza Tarzan do jej ojca, miała na sobie żółtą koszulkę z długiej spódnicy zielonej bez butów, a jej włosy są wypuszczeni. Jej kolejny strój jest z białym szczycie zbiornika, z długimi, owinięty czerwoną spódnicę, a jak jej poprzedni oufit jej włosy są luźne i ona jest boso. Pod koniec filmu, Jane sobie tylko czerwony podkoszulek, który pokazuje jej przepona i dopasowywania krótkiej spódnicy. W Legend of Tarzan, Jane jest prawie zawsze ma na sobie jej koszulę i zielony żółty spódnicę, jak jej głównym stroju. Historia Tarzan Jane jest młoda kobieta, która podróżuje z ojcem i ich przewodnik, Clayton, do Afryki, gdzie zamierzają studiować goryli. Podczas gdy na spacerze, kroki Jane do goryla gniazdo. Ona i jej ojciec szybko znaleźć więcej gniazd, które prowadzą dwa, aby sądzić, że zwierzęta żyją w grupach rodzinnych. Jak oni kontynuować podróż, Jane widzi pawian i zaczyna rysować w swoim szkicowniku. Jednak pawiana kradnie książkę z nią, a ona goni go. Jak ona goni pawiana, ona nie wie, że Tarzan jest za nią cicho. Pawian znajdzie swój obraz i odmawia go oddać. Jane w końcu udaje się ukraść go z powrotem, co krzyk pawian. Jane odwraca się i widzi dziecka zły rodziny pawianów i zaczynają gonić ją. Jak Jane biegnie ona złapała przez Tarzan i zamachnął się w powietrzu. Jeden z pawianów posiada na jej stopy, ale udaje jej się kopnąć go, tracąc jej buta w procesie. Wreszcie, po spadku przez winorośli, Jane i Tarzan w końcu lądują w drzewie, w którym dziecko i kolejny pawian pawian unosić się do nich. Tarzan mówi do nich w rozmowie małpy i zrobi zdjęcie z Jane i daje im to ku zaskoczeniu Jane. Tarzan jest zafascynowany Jane, tak jak nigdy nie widział innego człowieka jak on sam wcześniej. Tarzan opowiada jej swoją nazwę, ale to zajmuje trochę dla Jane nauczyć go jej imię. Wtedy usłyszał wystrzał w oddali, zwolniony przez Clayton, więc Jane prosi Tarzan wziąć ją do obozu. Tarzan robi, powtarzając myślenia postrzałową, że to, co Clayton jest. Po przybyciu do obozu, Jane widzi Tarzana przyjaciół goryl, ale Kerchak i Kala pokazać się i eskortować Tarzan dala. Wkrótce potem, profesor Porter i Clayton, który szukał Jane, przyjazd. Jane opowiada o widząc goryle oraz Tarzan Ape Man ratowania jej od pawianów. Następnego dnia Jane rysuje obraz Tarzan na tablicy, gdy mówi jej ojca mogą uczyć się rzeczy, od Tarzana o goryle i powinni go znaleźć. Jednak Clayton nie wierzy Jane aż Tarzan nagle przybywa. Clayton próbuje pokazać Tarzan co goryl jest rysując jeden na tablicy, ale Tarzan nie rozumie, więc Jane postanawia nauczyć go o życiu człowieka (Strangers Like Me). Jane, wraz z ojcem, uczy Tarzana, jak mówić po angielsku, a także o kulturze. Tymczasem Tarzan zaczyna spadać w miłości z Jane. Wkrótce statek przybywa do podjęcia Jane i jej ojca do Londynu, a Jane prosi Tarzan przyjść z nią do Londynu. W zamian Tarzan prosi ją, aby zatrzymać się w Afryce z nią, ale ona odmawia i ucieka płacze. Korzystając z sytuacji, Clayton mówi Tarzan, że jeśli Tarzan pokazuje im goryle, Jane będzie z nim w Afryce, tak Tarzan zgadza się. Podczas Tarzana przyjaciele Terk i Tantor rozpraszać Kerchak, lider goryli, Tarzan przedstawia Jane Porter i Clayton goryli. Tarzan również uczy Jane jak mówić goryla. Kiedy Jane pyta, co powiedziała, odpowiedzi Tarzan "To Jane zostanie z Tarzan". Przed Jane może odpowiedzieć, Terk i Tantor przyjechać jak ma Kerchak, który stara się gonić ludzi z dala. Tarzan udaje się utrzymać go przy Jane Porter i Clayton uciec w bezpieczne miejsce. Incydent prowadzi Tarzan zgodzić się na wyjazd do Londynu z Jane i jej ojca. Następnego dnia Jane przygotowuje się wrócić do Londynu, teraz towarzyszy Tarzana, ubrany w garnitur, który należał do jego zmarłego ojca. Zanim się na Jane mówi Tarzan, że on będzie zobaczyć świat. Królowie i naukowców i znanych pisarzy będzie chciał się z nim spotkać, ale Tarzan jest szczęśliwy po prostu się z Jane. Ale kiedy Jane i Tarzan wspiąć na pokład statku, są podejmowane w przez załogę statku. Clayton ujawnia, że oszukał Tarzan do mówienia mu, gdzie goryle są w celu zdobycia ich, wziąć je do Londynu, i sprzedawać je dla pieniędzy. Choć uwięziony w uchwycie ładunków Jane przeprasza Tarzan na co się stało, ale grupa szybko uratowany przez TERK i Tantor. Podczas huśtawki Tarzan w winorośli, Jane i jej ojciec jazdy na Tantor, powrócić do gniazd goryli ", i zapisać je od załogi. Podczas gdy Jane i Tarzan próbuje uwolnić Kala z jej klatki, Clayton pędy Tarzan w ramię. Kerchak kroki na drodze i zabiera się do drugiego. Po Tarzan walczy off Clayton i pokonuje zło myśliwego, który przypadkowo wiesza się w wyniku winorośli przyciąganie szyję. Jane i jej ojciec oglądać niestety jak Kerchak sprawia Tarzan nowym liderem małpa przed śmiercią. Następnego dnia Jane mówi Tarzan pożegnanie i niestety dostaje się do łodzi wiosłowej z ojcem. Ponieważ są one właśnie wiosłował się, Porter mówi Jane, że powinna zostać z człowiekiem, że głęboko troszczy się i kocha. Zachęcony, Jane wyskakuje z łodzi wiosłowej, i powraca do brzegu, a następnie przez jej ojca. Jane, w rozmowie goryla, mówi, że ona będzie pobyt w Afryce z nimi. W końcówce, Tarzan i huśtawka Jane i surfować przez drzewa, teraz rządzi na króla i królową dżungli. Tarzan & Jane Tarzan & Jane, Jane pokazano próbując wymyślić odpowiedniego prezentu dla Tarzana, jak to jest ich pierwsza rocznica. Ona uważa, imprezę, ale pamięta katastrofę, co wydarzyło się wcześniej, gdy jej przyjaciele odwiedził wyspę. Jej kolejnym pomysłem jest biżuteria, ale potem przypomina sobie, że niektórzy poszukiwacze diamentów kiedyś próbował wykorzystać Tarzana. Jej ostateczny pomysł jest noc tańca, ale prowadzi to do pamięci młodego człowieka o imieniu Bobby, jeden z jej przyjaciół z dzieciństwa. Przybył na wyspę wcześniej, ale okazało się być niemieckim szpiegiem podczas I wojny światowej Rozczarowany, że żaden z jej pracy pomysłów, Jane wraca do domu, gdzie stwierdza, że Tarzan zaplanowało niespodziankę dla niej. Legenda Tarzana W serii, Legenda Tarzana, Jane jest żoną Tarzan. Młoda para wraz ojca Jane, mieszka w domku na drzewie, który został zbudowany przez rodziców późnych Tarzana. W całej serii, Jane jest wykazać, że dość dobrze dostosowane do nowego życia w dżungli z Tarzana, ale czasem zaczyna brakować jej stare życie i Anglii. W rezultacie, ona postarać się Tarzan działać bardziej "cywilizowany", które czasami pozuje jako problem do moralności Tarzana. Jej wygląd i działania człowieka powodują często część członków Oddziału Gorilla Tarzana zarówno mają wątpliwości niej i pytanie Tarzana "przywództwo". A ona jest zazwyczaj dziewczyna w niebezpieczeństwie z serii, często porywani lub zakładnikami antagonisty tak Tarzan może przyjść ratunek. Kingdom Hearts Jane pojawia się w Deep świata dżungli w Kingdom Hearts. Ona jest na wyprawę do dżungli w poszukiwaniu goryli z myśliwego Clayton. Podobnie jak w filmie, ona zaprzyjaźnia Tarzan i jego rodzinę goryli i chroni je przed Clayton i Heartless. Jane wydaje się pochodzić tylko z Clayton do dżungli, i już innego Tarzan. Jane spotyka Sora, kiedy Tarzan przybywa do obozu z nim i jest raczej zdziwiony, aby zobaczyć, że mówi po angielsku. Jane i inni nie są zadowoleni z Clayton kiedy próbuje strzelać goryla. Jane jest później schwytany przez Heartless, zakładnik odbędzie się w domku na drzewie, podczas gdy Clayton idzie strzelać goryle. Ona jest wolny, a później towarzyszy Sora, Tarzana, Donald i Goofy w Cavern of Hearts, głęboko w wodospadach, gdzie foki Sora światowym dziurka. Liczby Jane uwagę ciągły małpa Tarzana wydawania dźwięków czyli "serce". Co stanie się z nią i Tarzan po odejściu Sora jest nieznany, ale można powiedzieć, że ich życie stało się podobnie jak The Legend of Tarzan, pomimo faktu, że Porter i Tantor są nieobecne. Odkąd Kingdom Hearts, nikt ze świata Tarzana jest nie wspomniał lub wynika z ponownie. Zobacz też en:Jane Porter es:Jane Porter fr:Jane Porter it:Jane Porter pt-br:Jane Porter ru:Джейн Портер tr:Jane Porter Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Tarzan Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Tarzan Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Tarzan & Jane Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Legenda Tarzana